The Final Chapter of Amelia Pond (EN)
by Lieh
Summary: He hated finals, but it was necessary a last page… Post Season 7 - The Angels Take Manhattan


**The Final Chapter of Amelia Pond**

**Title:****The Final Chapter of Amelia Pond**  
**Author:****  
Fandom:**Doctor Who  
**Character/pairing:**Amy and Eleven  
**Rating:** G  
**Genres:** Drama, Friendship  
**Summary:** He hated ends, but it was necessary a last page…  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who and its characters – it is owned by BBC and its creators. I'm just have fun.

**A/N:** English isn't my native language, so I apologize for some grammar mistakes.

* * *

Somewhere in the Universe she is waiting at the garden with rain smell. The backpack was ready but the anxiety doesn't let her prepare for what to expect – because she will wait even without to know for where she is going. The little girl only knows he will come from the skies as the first time in a blue box – the same whom fallen from the backyard that night, hours before.

The little Amelia Pond understood that funny and raggedy man who tracked whole kitchen asking for food it was the answer, a friend that she asked a lot for the Santa Claus. She wanted a friend because she felt alone and she was with fear at that crack in the wall of the room. She heard voices come from there, but the aunt said whom she dreamed which heard voices and nobody believes her.

So, Amelia asked for Santa Claus to send a fried who helps and believes her. And he came, falling from the sky as a comet in a blue box. However he said he needed to do a thing and he will come back soon get her. Then, she is waiting.

Amelia expects to the Raggedy Friend from Blue Box, with the warm heart, looking at the stars that night of clean sky, in fascination. He came at the stars, so it means that he will take her also to there, where all was beautiful and all people were nice. She figures out at the sky had beautiful angels and a wide flowery field which she will can run and play forever, and which she will found the people who loves truly: her parents who never met. She has sure will be happy in one place where didn't have sadness or loneliness, because she will have new friends too, but the Raggedy Friend from Blue Box always be the favorite and special.

The two could to travel in the Blue Box for all the stars, and won't have hurry to come back, because she won't hurry to grow up and he won't leave her.

They will be forever the Raggedy Friend from Blue Box and the Girl Who Waited. And this story won't need an end.

* * *

The Doctor finished the reading without understand what he feeling because it's confused in excess. The hands weren't unstable, were shaking a lot and the eyes were watery too much. He got up on the seat at the empty park, getting carried away without realizes for where he is going.

When he less expected, the timelord was in front with a reality that he didn't want to believe. He feels again that known pain while Amy's words still echoes in his mind:

"Here we are you and I in the last page, even I knowing that you hate ends. I want you know that you always will be my Raggedy Doctor from Blue Box and I always will be pleasure for the way you saved me – from myself, from the crack at my all and Rory – because thanks for you I learned to love and understand the ways of love. I'm with him, Rory now while I write these lines. If you saw us in this moment you will be scare in how much he and I are olds. I would like to see your reaction – it will be hilarious. But know that we were very happy".

"Before I say farewell, I want to ask you one thing: There is a little girl waiting in a garden. She will waiting for long while, so she will need a lot of hope. Go to her. Tell her a story. Ask her to be patient, because unforgettable days are coming. Tell her that she will go to the sea to fight agaist pirates; she will fall in love with a man who will wait for her for two thousand years for keep her save. Tell her that she will give hope for the most painter who lived and she will save a whale in sidereal space. Tell her that this is the story of Amelia Pond. And this is how it ends".

The Doctor looks at the cold stone allowing him to cry. He hated ends because always means to lost. He still will see her for the last time to keep the promise to come back that night with clean sky with rain smell. But he never will see her again. Even he couldn't save her in his Blue Box.

Because she doesn't waiting anymore.

**IN MEMORY WITH LOVE OF**

**RORY ARTHUR WILLIAMS**

**82 YEARS OLD**

**AND HIS LOVING WIFE**

**AMELIA WILLIAMS**

**87 YEARS OLD**


End file.
